1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel fluoro dimethicone ester compounds in which the fluoro group is attached to the silicon atom through a fatty group by means of an ester linkage, and an oil soluble group is connected to a different silicon atom. This invention also relates a series of such products having differing amounts of silicone soluble groups, fatty soluble groups and fluoro-soluble groups, but no water soluble groups. By careful selection of the compounds so constructed, that can prevent syneresis in lipstick and other solid products. The present invention is directed toward a molecule that has no water soluble group present. The parent case was directed to molecules having water soluble groups. We have now surprisingly found that the compounds that do not have water soluble groups provide compounds that minimize syneresis in lipstick and other pigmented products. By syneresis is meant the separation of compounds not soluble in each other present in a lipstick. These include silicone resin, waxes (hydrocarbon based) and fluoro compounds. The presence of each of these and the exclusion of the water soluble group provides this ability to couple the phases in a uniform product.
2. Description of the Arts
There have been several fluoro silicone compounds disclosed in the art. They include U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,114 to O'Lenick issued August 1995. This patent teaches that “the compounds of the invention are prepared by reacting a silanic hydrogen containing silicone polymer with a vinyl containing fluoro compound and an allyl alcohol alkoxylate.” This results in a molecule with two functional groups water soluble groups and fluoro groups, both independently linked to a different silicon atom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,038 to O'Lenick issued December 1995 teaches that “compounds of the invention are prepared by reacting a silanic hydrogen containing silicone polymer with a vinyl containing fluoro compound alpha olefin”. This results in a molecule with two functional groups alkyl groups and fluoro groups, both independently linked to a different silicon atom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,087,517 to O'Lenick issued July 2000, teaches “the invention relates to a series of novel silicone fluorinated dimethicone copolyol phosphates. The compounds of the invention are prepared by reacting a fluoro dimethicone copolyol disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,144 with a suitable phosphating agent.” This invention introduces a phosphate group onto the hydroxyl functional group of the compounds of U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,144. This results in a molecule with two functional groups alkyl groups and fluoro groups, both independently linked to a different silicon atom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,397 to O'Lenick, issued Dec. 28, 1999, “discloses novel fluoro esters made by reacting (a) a carboxy silicone, and (b) the hydroxyl group of fluoro alcohol.” The compounds of the '397 invention contain short linking groups derived from anhydrides and link the fluoro group through the water soluble group to one silicon atom.
We have surprisingly found that products made by the reaction of silicone methyl ester having 11 carbon atoms directly with the fluoro group, having an alkyl group on a different silicon atom and lacking any dimethicone copolyol group, are not emulsifiers but provide outstanding vert thin highly lubricious coatings for hair skin and fiber.
We have also surprisingly found that by having a bulky alkyl group linked to silicone, unique skin feel and conditioning properties result. The compounds of the prior art have the ester moiety linked through a water-soluble polyoxyalkylene group, resulting in a surface-active agent with different properties than the compounds of the present invention.